Kingdom Hearts: III Reverse Masters preview
by Energeia Aiegrene
Summary: This is a preview on an alternate reality where Sora and Riku didn't take their mark of mastery and where Anax wasn't killed, but ends up on Destiny Islands as a student, seeking their help to defeat an old Enemy. new OC's which belongs at that reality, Property of a friend, don't know his account name yet. At least 3 OC pairings and a Sokia maybe 4 not sure.


Kingdom Hearts: III Reverse

_Darkness dwells within all hearts no matter who that individual is, Except for the Seven Maidens of Pure Heart. Or what the current generation calls them, "Princesses Of Heart". These seven are born with no darkness within their hearts. These seven are what can open the Door To Darkness._

_Aurora_

_Jasmine_

_Snow White_

_Alice_

_Belle_

_Cinderella_

_And Kairi_

_But what individual has the power to open the Door to Light? Or the Door of Nexus? No one knows except for an ancient warrior who has kept these secrets for many eons. The First Keyblade Master. But alas no one knows who or what it is._

_Until Now._

_ Ekatommyrio Apeiron_

_ Keyblade Master of Time and Chronicler_

* * *

"Yo Sora, when will you stop being a sleepy head and head to the islands, there is someone who wants to challenge you to a duel." A silver haired Boy exclaimed waiting for his best friend.

"Really, who is it Riku."Sora said as he jumped of his roof and onto the ground.

"well two people actually. It's the new students, remember last week or did you forget." Riku said smirking as he walked away from Sora's house and to the docks.

"Riku wait up, who are the two." Sora said catching up to Riku

"Really, It's Anax, and Josandra. Now hurry up I want to see this duel too." Riku said as he jumped on his boat and untied it

"Wait, other people are watching?" Sora said confused

"You're really hopeless sometimes. Half the Islands are going to watch this Sora!" Riku Said laughing, paddled away leaving Sora in the dust.

* * *

"I'm here. So which one wants to go first." Sora said as he takes his wooden sword out.

One of the Boys stepped forward. he had white hair, spiked (which isn't as gravity defying as Sora's), wears a jacket similar to Sora's except it goes down, all the way till his waist, and is pure black, with a white inside. He wears sand colored Jeans, with only four front pockets. he wears strapped shoes, and finger less black gloves. and a plain Red T-shirt.

"I will, fight You Sora. Chosen wielder of the Keyblade of light." Says the white haired boy who instead summoned a Keyblade and took his position. leaving the whole audience to gasp except for six people.

"A-a Keyblade, You can use a Keyblade as well!" Sora Yelled shocked but quickly shook it off as he summoned his Keyblade, _Kingdom Key._ "Say what's the name of your Keyblade Anax, because mine is Kingdom Key." Sora said as he took his fighting position as well.

* * *

"W-What the heck is that!" Yelped Josandra as he dodged an attack from the Grizzly like creature which let out a, cackle as it tried to slash Josandra but got Kicked in the Face By Anax, and punched in the stomach by a blonde haired boy."Hey Josandra mind helping us fight while the Islanders get out." Exclaimed the Blonde, as he pushes the Creature into the water. and Anax slashes at a Bird like Creature with a Keyblade.

"alright Ty. good thing to I know just the spell to get some of these creatures killed."

"Explosion!" Yelled Josandra as he blows the grizzly like Creature up leaving nothing but darkness, disappearing.

"hey, the Only one that will destroy these things from the inside is me." Yelled a brown haired Boy with freckles.

"Alright Devino. go kill them. I will help evacuate the Islands." Exclaimed Anax as he jabs his Keyblade into one the Creatures. When Sora came out of No where an yelled "Master Form"

With a bright light, Sora changed into his Master form and started Slicing and dicing these creatures until there were fewer left. "Why are the Heartless here again. I made sure to seal the Keyhole ever since we came back!" Sora exclaimed angrily as he burned the Creatures which are called heartless to ashes and zap, the heartless which are flying with lightning.

* * *

"What!? Your Telling us that your not from any of worlds out, except lived in a old castle as a baby, with access to the history and secrets of the Keyblade! Why the hell didn't you tells us before Anax?" Yelled Ty as he freaked out from the shocking truth.

"Ty, you said you wouldn't freak out or Scream." Anax exclaimed, trying get Ty to not yell.

"How can I not, freak out. That castle would've prevented Maleficent from Getting the Seven Princess of Heart, and kidnapping Alexis."

"Well, there was a reason I had to keep it a secret from you or anyone else. That castle had me chained there since, I was Only one week old, and i was a new born left there to** die, along with the castle! that is why I took the controls of the gummi ship and get us far away from there! that is why I fight with the Keyblade!**"

* * *

"Kingdom Hearts will be mine Foolish boy. then The Door Of Nexus! AH HAHAHAHA!" cackled Maleficent

"No it Won't Maleficent. Not as long as the we still live and breathe. Xana let's do this!"

"**Yes, we will make that bitch pay for her treachery Anax.**" Said Xana who looks exactly like Anax.

"Don't forget me Anax remember. Maleficent has Alex." Yelled Ty who summoned a Keyblade that looks like Excalibur.

"And me. Oh it's you, hope you still remember me Maleficent." Yelled Devino

"grr, Come My Heartless, and destroy these fools!"

Creatures of pure Darkness started appearing from the floor which startled Anax a bit, but left Xana, Ty, and Devino unfazed.

"Ty, Devino. Go ahead and save the girls, I'll take care of these heartless. And have a little. **Bloody chat with Maleficent. Anti-Energy Dragonion Knight: Oblivion's Law!**" Yelled Anax as he and Xana destroy the heartless in the area letting Ty and Devino go through.

"Ty catch. And tell Bell I'm sorry." Anax said as his entire body was consumed in Black and white flames, and yelled out a dimension shattering Roar (literally) and charged at Maleficent without thinking. Creating a shock-wave.

* * *

"Sora go seal the Door Of Nexus, before it's too late.!" Yelled Kairi as she slashed a few NeoShadow away.

"Don't worry Sora me and Riku can protect her. uh oh. Zanteksuken!" Yelled Ty as he Chops a few Darksides and Twighlight Thorns in half.

"Alright and once this is all over, well I'll think about it later." Sora exclaimed as he slice through the heartless and nobodies like their nothing

* * *

Kingdom Hearts III

Reverse Masters

* * *

"Now I just find that statue all kinds of wrong." Anax said pointing to the statue

"Why is that, he is just a guy with long spiky hair, ragged clothes, sharp nails, and a really long smile with jagged teeth." Kairi said describing the statue

"He is a derange, cannibal that eats anything, who has a healing factor even if a part of his body is destroyed. He can turn any part of his body in a 360 direction, and drinks blood after killing his enemy. Anything else I should tell you." Anax said horrifying the group, and causing the Alexis to barf in disgust.

* * *

Coming in 2018

which is in 3 year great

oh well enjoy

Kingdom Hearts III: Ancient Keyblade Masters


End file.
